Sasuke, You're a Chicken
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: He’s chicken. He knows that, because he can’t even say: I like you to a girl! So what does he do? Just pour his feelings talking to his television. Not knowing that somebody’s already hearing him. [SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **He's chicken. He knows that, because he can't even say: _I like you _to a girl! So what does he do? Just pour his feelings talking to his television. Not knowing that **somebody's **already hearing him.

* * *

Sasuke's heartbeat thumped rapidly. His cool façade was really great, hiding that heebie-jeebies inside him. His mind was screaming scornfully. But he couldn't even say three simple, God damn words! Oh man… and to think he's '_cool._'

But… Just when Sasuke was ready and already gulped down his pride… the distraction came. "SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! GOOD MORNING!" A loud-mouthed blonde greeted in a cheerful way. Yet, Sasuke wasn't happy from the "nice" demeanor of his.

"Naruto! You're stupid, you know that!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, sitting down in a stubborn manner. "That's what I get after greeting you?" Naruto scowled, "you're such a bastard."

"Dobe." Sasuke answered. Oh how he would **love **to wring Naruto's neck right now.

* * *

Kakashi appeared… **after** 3 hours. Hey! A man's gotta be late when he **wants **to be late. So, what now? Oh yeah… Sasuke can't say: "I like you" to Sakura. He doesn't know why… Heck, he knows that she likes him back! But what's keeping him from confessing? Nobody knows… Even Sasuke doesn't! Hell, even **I **don't know… Jeez.

* * *

Sasuke lay motionless on his couch. Reflecting the things that just happened a while ago. He cursed in his head, blaming himself for being such a coward! What a wimp………. Just kidding.

Just then Kakashi's words rang in his mind! _Practice Makes Perfect._

He even remembered well what Naruto said after that statement. _Yeah, that's why Kakashi-sensei's 'perfect.' Because he's desperate to be one!_

But, Kakashi has a point. Maybe he should try practicing. All right… but to whom? He would ask somebody to help him? _That's not a bad idea. _Sasuke thought. Oh you're **so **wrong Uchiha Sasuke.

Very wrong. Especially when he's already planning to do it with Naruto. Oh Sasuke... You don't know where this is going don't you? Are you too dense to know that you're making a **BIG **mistake!

* * *

"YOU LIKE SAKURA!" Naruto screamed, splattering some ramen bits on Sasuke's scowling face. "You _have _to repeat it." Sasuke groaned. Naruto still had this weir expression like he found out that Kakashi's been on a beauty contest with wigs, and cups, and high heels… AND make-up! Whoa Nelly!

"Oh my farting butt!" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke was about to leave when…

"HELL YEAH! I'LL HELP YOU!" Naruto grinned widely. Sasuke sighed, but inside he can't help but feel… awkward. Hey! It's _that _easy?

"I will help you **if **you will provide me unlimited ramen of Icharaku's for a month!" But the minute Naruto said that, Sasuke's already gone. "Stupid Sasuke," Naruto muttered, and once again resumed his waiting bowl. But as he does… he got a plan! A brilliant plan! He would help Sasuke all right… without him knowing it.

Oh evil you! Evil you!

* * *

"Who else can I get help with?" Sasuke asked himself. But it's **hopeless**. It's even worse to ask help from others. Oh wait… perhaps he could help. But that's a wrong idea again, Sasuke.

"Ah yes! I always knew that you like Sakura! Okay first you take off your…" Kakashi was distracted when he realized Sasuke already left. "Take off your cool… stoic… attitude."

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Hmm… Perhaps Sasuke thought that I'm talking about something… -cough- different." Abruptly, Kakashi grinned. He laughed maniacally. "YES! YES! BWAHAHAHAHA! MUWAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHAHA!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Sasuke had had it! Never in his whole life has he been humiliated! He should just solve this problem by himself! NOT WITH OTHERS!

So back to where he is a while ago. Back to his couch. Oh woe! Sasuke you're too full of pride that you can't even confess! Oh poor you. So what would you do? PRACTICE! CAN'T YOU PRACTICE BY YOURSELF! Jeez, man!

"All right," since Sasuke's too lazy to practice in front of a mirror, he just faced his television."

"I've tried to tell you this, but I'm just too…" Sasuke paused. What's the word?

Proud?

Self-centered?

Mean?

**Annoying**?

Sasuke laughed slightly. "And to think I used to call her annoying but I **am **being such." Sasuke stated. Okay, back to business, STOP STALLING.

"I like you. You just don't know it, just because you're too stupid to do so!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke, I really don't know if I should pity you, or laugh at you.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sakura walked sorrowfully towards Sasuke's apartment. Ready to give Sasuke the news that she's going on a mission far away for a week. Oh how sad.

So… Sakura went to **his **home, finding Sasuke's door slightly ajar. She decides to enter to give him a surprise. A **wonderful **surprise.

"I LIKE YOU, HARUNO SAKURA! I LIKE YOU GOD DAMN IT!" She heard as soon as she entered.

"Sasuke? W-what are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she got a shocked look on her face, while Sasuke could only curse inwardly. _Oh God really hates me._

* * *

**Wrote in fifteen minutes! YA HEAR THAT! 15 MINUTES!**


End file.
